


Королева Горы и ее рыцари

by allla5960



Category: Divergent (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В смысле, Шейлин неловко приглаживает волосы, Тео беззвучно шевелит губами, читая текст, а Энсел надувает пузыри жвачки, которые хочется лопнуть пальцем всем троим. И это почти нормально, по-семейному уютно, будто они даже знают имена друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королева Горы и ее рыцари

**Author's Note:**

> Трисам - секс втроем, шведская семья, называйте, как хотите; подразумевается рейтинг между частей, но графичного ничего нет.

Они знакомятся вместе. 

В смысле, Шейлин неловко приглаживает волосы, Тео беззвучно шевелит губами, читая текст, а Энсел надувает пузыри жвачки, которые хочется лопнуть пальцем всем троим. И это почти нормально, по-семейному уютно, будто они даже знают имена друг друга. 

― Как настроение? ― спрашивает Энсел, и его пузырь из жвачки со щелчком лопается. 

― Потрясно, ― мгновенно отзывается Шейлин. Она щурится, мастерски скрывает волнение и ждет продолжения, с вызовом оглядываясь на Тео. 

Тео краснеет и ежится, когда Шейлин смотрит на него в упор; Энсел ухмыляется так широко и солнечно, что можно было бы подзарядить целый Лос-Анджелес. 

― Ты милый, ― бросает ему Энсел и тянется вперед, чтобы толкнуть его носком кроссовка в ногу. ― Ты мне нравишься. 

Энсел доброжелательно улыбается и снова надувает пузырь, и Шейлин лопает его, молниеносно вытянув руку. 

― Наконец-то, ― выдыхает Тео, и все трое чувствуют, как электричество растекается между ними спокойными, ультрамариновыми волнами.

~

Знаете, это не то чтобы внезапно. Просто такого нет, когда они на съемочной площадке с толпой народа за спиной или, например, обедают в выездном вагончике с другими актерами. Они ведут себя, как приятели, может даже друзья, но Шейлин не замечает ничего странного, когда Тео забрасывает руку ей на плечо, а Энсел держит ладонь в заднем кармане штанов Тео. 

А наедине у них чуть-чуть сносит крышу, так это называет Тео. Энсел запрыгивает к нему на спину, машет руками под песни Дэвида Боуи и ругает здоровый образ жизни Шейлин. И сказать, что Тео терпит это, означает ошибиться, потому что он улыбается сумасшедше радостно, жизнерадостнее среднестатистического американца. Шейлин думает, что мальчишкам, вероятно, дико весело, и что подобное может привести к крепкой-крепкой дружбе. 

― Посиделки со шпинатом? Абсолютная крутота, Шей!― язвит взявшийся из неоткуда Энсел и вместе с Тео хватает ее за ноги, усаживая на одно плечо, по-братски деля ее с Тео. 

Шейлин кричит, визжит совсем по-девчачьи и громко-громко смеется, когда Тео объявляет ее Королевой Горы. Она смотрит на зеленое пятно смузи из опрокинутого блендера на ковре и думает, что, может быть, и ей отведено чуть-чуть дикого веселья в этот вечер. 

Знаете, это не то чтобы внезапно, в конце концов, Шейлин сама плохо верит в «крепкую-крепкую дружбу» между Тео и Энселем, между собой и ими двумя. Просто таких фантазий у нее никогда не было, и поцелуй втроем, будто слизанный с какой-то печатной эротики, определенно не то, чего можно ожидать после шпинатного смузи и мини-концерта Дэвида Боуи на домашнем стерео.

~

Наверное, Шейлин стоит корить себя за тот поступок, но ей почему-то легко, легко и весело, и чуточку приятно. И стоит закрыть глаза, как перед лицом целуются Энсел и Тео. Это ни капли не противно; Шейлин не кажется, что она не в нужном месте, наблюдает за чужим интимом, они оба родные, свои и, ― Шейлин верит, ― любят ее также, как друг друга.

~

― Что не так? ― спрашивает Энсел и чешет поднятую вверх бровь. У Энселя недоуменный вид, и он то и дело поворачивается к Шейлин, чтобы убедиться, что видит всю картину. 

Шейлин смотрит также в упор, как и в день знакомства, только сейчас в ее глазах бушует море, ― Шей не приемлет трусов. Как хорошо, что Энсел все ещё не понимает. 

― Я ведь не гей, ― наконец говорит Тео, взмахивая руками. ― У меня девушка, мы поженимся... Скоро. 

Все это звучит слабо, и Энсел все ещё смотрит, как несправедливо обиженный щенок, пока Тео не говорит: 

― Мне стыдно. 

И все то, _ничего_ , которое никто никогда не обсуждал всерьез, разбивается со звонкой пощечиной Шейлин.

~

Они по-прежнему вместе, как друзья. Не так близко, никогда не сходят с ума, не пьют смузи из шпината и не катаются друг у друга на спинах. Шейлин очень тепло говорит с Рут, и Энсел очень искренне поздравляет их с Тео с помолвкой. 

Черт побери, не знай их так хорошо и не чувствуй шуршащие под шелковой тканью разряды, Тео бы подумал, что они и правда его простили. Но Тео чувствует; Тео жадно сглатывает, когда видит, как легко касаются друг друга Энсел и Шейлин.

~

Энсел иногда чувствует себя ребенком рядом с ними, дурачится и призывает не быть мудаками. Он не теряется в водовороте мыслей после того вечера с поцелуями по кругу и вместе только потому, что не думает ни о чем. Энсел не видит ничего, чего можно стыдиться. Поэтому когда Шейлин залепляет пощечину Тео, Энсел смотрит на разгорающееся алое пятно на щеке и с виной чувствует, что готов простить этого мудака на месте. 

Наверное поэтому он, открыв дверь, молча отходит в сторону, пропуская в дом Тео с побитым взглядом и растянутым галстуком. У того в руках упаковка пива и пластиковая коробка со шпинатом. 

_«Хочешь стать Королевой Горы?»_

И когда в ответ на sms-ку Энселя, Шейлин заявляется собственной персоной, со злым взглядом и диванной подушкой подмышкой, тот безо всяких острот указывает на пачку шпината и Тео, который пытается включить блендер в сеть.

~

― Это, наверное, тяжело, ― неуверенно говорит Энсел и, не думая, кладет ладонь на колено Тео. 

Тео приоткрывает один глаз, и Шейлин видит в нем электрические смешинки. Она закатывает глаза и одновременно щелкает их обоих по носам. 

― Мы дружно желаем Рут счастья, ― твердо говорит Шейлин, поудобнее устраиваясь в объятиях Тео, а после забрасывает ноги на колени Энселу и добавляет: ― Только пусть ее счастье будет без нашего счастья. 

Тео самодовольно улыбается, и Энсел не может сдержаться от колкой шуточки перед тем, как откусить половину утреннего сэндвича Шейлин.


End file.
